


Turn For The Worst

by orphan_account



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: 0 to 100 real fast, Angst and Humor, Attempted Murder, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Incorrect Use Of The Italian Languages, Khonjin is lowkey emotional, Khonjin's A Little Shit, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mostly Based Off Personal Theories, Murder, Paranoia, Past Character Death, Pent Has Trust Issues, Pent keeps fucking shit up, Smack and Pent are Aro/Ace, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Undertale Was A Shitty Game, accidental murder, heavy cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: khonjin house was a funny little series so i wrote an angsty fanfiction about itkind of a long vent fic if ya know what im sayin





	1. hell's gate opens at last

\---4:56 PM---

pizzaslut: hey everyone

penterclip: get out.

pizzaslut: excuse me sir this is my chat

penterclip: fuck you.

pizzaslut: language, young man

penterclip: you aren't my dad

guno: can you two shut the fuck up

penterclip: khonjin started it

pizzaslut: ok, yeah, says the person who told me to get out, thanks pent

penterclip: np

pizzaslut: :)c

\---

 

\---6:43---

pizzaslut: SPAGGGGGG

thegayway: Yes?

pizzaslut: oh youre online

thegayway: Why would you yell for me if you didn't think I was online? 

pizzaslut: well,

thegayway: :?

pizzaslut: spag i got no fucking idea

pizzaslut: anyway

thegayway: Please don't ask for pizza.

pizzaslut: do you think pizza is all i think about?

thegayway: Refer to your username.

pizzaslut: ya got me there 

thegayway: What do you need, sweetheart?

pizzaslut: well i needed pizza

thegayway: Oh my god

pizzaslut: im kiddinggggg jeez

pizzaslut: uhhh

pizzaslut: i need you to,,

penterclip: yeah he's asking you on a date

smackback: PENT

pizzaslut: i mean he's not wrong

thegayway: Oh! Yes, a date would be nice.

pizzaslut: haha sweet

thegayway: As long as you promise not to wear a blindfold! ;)

pizzaslut: what the fuck does that mean

penterclip: ....probably nothing

\---


	2. Should I Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucked up, aren't ya, Pent?

\---3:45 AM---

pizzaslut: what if i just...threw you into a pool of cherry tomatoes 

pizzaslut: what would you do

penterclip: id kill your entire family

pizzaslut: you ARE my entire family

penterclip: id kill myself

pizzaslut: P E N T

penterclip: ....its a joke

pizzaslut: WELL IT WASNT FUNNY

penterclip: youre a member of the fucking mafia

penterclip: and you cant stand a joke about suicide?

pizzaslut: MY DEPRESSED BROTHERS SUICIDE

penterclip: IM NOT GOING TO KILL MYSELF OH MY GOD

penterclip: WILL YOU JUST CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND KEEP MAKING YOUR STUPID PIZZA JOKES?

pizzaslut: ok yeah excuse ME for being worried

penterclip: there's no reason to be!!!

pizzaslut: you realize if you died i would have no family left

penterclip: jesus fuck khonjin calm down

pizzaslut: weve literally lost our entire family 

pizzaslut: so unless you count fucking gilmore, that shitty excuse for a father figure

pizzaslut: youre literally everything ive got

pizzaslut: and im tired of everyone just dying on me

penterclip: nobody's dying on you!

pizzaslut: mom

penterclip: oh my god, khonjin

pizzaslut: you wont even fucking call her mom anymore

pizzaslut: like youre denying she's even there

pizzaslut: so how about you stop making your shitty, mean jokes and i'll stop making mine

pizzaslut: and maybe we can talk about mom

pizzaslut: or would you prefer 'shelby'?

 

penterclip: i don't have to take this im logging off

pizzaslut: yeah. leave. like you always do.

\---pizzaslut has logged off---

penterclip: hey now i didnt mean that

smackback: >:/

penterclip: HOLY SHIT

penterclip: smack if you were online why didnt you intervene 

guno: it wasnt really our conversation to have buddy

penterclip: yeah, it really wasn't YOURS

guno: why the fuck are you so hostile?

penterclip: you would know, wouldn't you, gino

thegayway: >:0

penterclip: WERE ALL OF YOU ONLINE

thegayway: Tell him you're sorry!!!!

penterclip: WHAT THE F UCK

smackback: >:/

penterclip: smack cmon

smackback: go say sorry to him

penterclip: i dont do sorry

smackback: you do now

thegayway: SAY SORRY!!!

guno: ://

penterclip: you all suck

\---penterclip has logged off---

smackback: let's hope this works

thegayway: Who's Shelby?

guno: probably no one

smackback: .

\---


	3. Khonjin? Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breathe a little. Or not.

\---2:06 PM---

guno: tf is khonjin

thegayway: Has he not stopped by?

guno: no lol

thegayway: I haven't seen him.

smackback: i havent 

smackback: wait

smackback: PENT

thegayway: PENT!!!!

guno: pent

penterclip: JESUS WHAT

smackback: did you ever apologize to khonjin?

penterclip: no

thegayway: WHY NOT???

penterclip: i [clap emoji] dont [clap emoji] do [clap emoji] sorry

smackback: nobody's seen him

penterclip: wouldn't he be at gino's pizza

penterclip: fratelli's pizza? whatever

guno: hes not here, and as much as that would normally be fantastic, its kind of concerning 

penterclip: if you guys are gonna be whiny about it ill just go to his house 

\---

penterclip: LDKJEBEBOCJHDBEH

smackback: are you alright?

penterclip: HES NOT HERE HES NOT HERE HES NOT HERE

penterclip: GINO WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO

guno: i didnt do anything????

penterclip: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU

penterclip: HES MY FUCKING BROTHER

penterclip: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HIM?

guno: I DIDNT DO ANYTHING TO HIM

smackback: pent, calm down

penterclip: IM NOT CALMING DOWN UNTIL THIS JACKASS TELLS ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS

guno: I DONT KNOW

smackback: pent. if gino did something to khonjin, why would he point out his disappearance?

penterclip: .

smackback: well?

penterclip: .

smackback: yelling at gino isn't going to solve anything at all.

\---penterclip has logged off---

smackback: im going to head to his house. 

smackback: you guys could go look for khonjin?

thegayway: I'll check around....

guno: ill head with you spag

smackback: good luck, everyone.

\---


	4. You've Wanted Me Dead From The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gino and Pent aren't friends.

thing #1

\--4:04 PM--

penterclip: gino.

guno: what

penterclip: listen i understand why you were playing stupid in front of those idiots but i know you.

penterclip: i know what you did to her.

guno: kid,

penterclip: YOU know what you did

penterclip: youre the reason my baby brother is stuck with that pathetic excuse of a guardian

penterclip: SPEAKING OF

penterclip: you're also the reason hes missing

guno: IM SO SORRY I JUST LOST IT AT "YOU'RE THE REASON HE'S MISSING"

guno: are you usually this goddamn dense?

guno: you and i both know it was your fault.

guno: you were being a dickhead, like you usually are.

guno: and then you got pissy and refused to apologize, causing khonjin to run away.

guno: he's probably left the country by now.

penterclip: so am i next?

penterclip: you killing khonjin was a warning, right? 

penterclip: you've wanted me dead from the beginning.  
\--

\--8:29 PM--

smackback: any luck?

thegayway: no :/

guno: no

smackback: pent?

penterclip: no.

\--  
pent.

\--8:34 PM--

smackback: this world isn't all that big. 

smackback: how much have you expanded it?

penterclip: don't know, asshole, i create whatever khonjin wants.

penterclip: he wants a lot of stuff. he's kind of spoiled and impossible to keep up with.

smackback: yeah, thanks, pent, you've been a GIGANTIC help.

penterclip: fuck you.  
\--

\--10:35 PM--

thegayway: ok so i know this situation is really serious but can we talk abt the fact that gino purchased actual tracking gear?

guno: you're fired

thegayway: :(

smackback: let's focus on finding khonjin.

thegayway: ://  
\--  
thing #1

\--10:56 PM--

penterclip: hey, you're actually not doing a shit job of pretending you're not guilty.

\--11:02 PM--

penterclip: don't ignore me.

penterclip: would you really ignore your dear son?

\--12:34 AM--

penterclip: listen. i know you killed her and you probably killed khonjin too. it's not over.

guno: give it a rest.

guno: we're both sick of this.

penterclip: are we?

penterclip: i'm not even sure why i'm keeping you alive at this point.

guno: if you kill me, then you're REALLY leaving khonjin without a family.

guno: you're no good to him as a brother or as a person.

\--

\--1:03 AM--

guno: pent blocked me lol

smackback: i'm sure he was just targeting the first person he thought of.  
\--


	5. A Dick Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pent can't sleep.

kid brother

\--3:45 AM--

penterclip: khonjin

penterclip: i know your phone is sitting in my dresser, deactivated 

penterclip: so im being really fucking stupid right now

penterclip: but it's been two weeks and nobody knows where you are

penterclip: and i cant sleep because every time i try to sleep i just....

penterclip: think about you.

penterclip: and before i only thought about shelby

penterclip: and as far as i know, your boyfriend kind of deactivated 

penterclip: i haven't heard from him in like a few days

penterclip: i know he's home because smack checked on him

penterclip: i hope you know that every little thing i do

penterclip: is for you, and your wellbeing, and your happiness

penterclip: and if it would help you, i'd die, and that would be fine

penterclip: if it would bring you back id kill myself here and now

penterclip: and yeah ive failed at that before because its kind of hard considering what i an

penterclip: ignore that

penterclip: ive never needed romance or sex, mostly because it doesn't interest me, but partially because it would get in the way of taking care of you

penterclip: thats what mom would have wanted, for you to be okay, and safe, and happy with your fucking spaghetti boyfriend and pizza obsession

penterclip: actually

penterclip: fuck mom

penterclip: its what i want

penterclip: so come home

penterclip: because if i dont know you're okay

penterclip: because if i dont see you soon

penterclip: i might have to end this world and everyone in it

penterclip: and that

penterclip: would be a dick move on my part

\---


	6. Cheerios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you take it too far?

\--2:03 AM--

smackback: NSBDNSNDNNSN

smackback: AAAAAAAAAAAA

guno: ok you know if smack is this upset everything has gone to shit

smackback: HES IN MY HOUSE WHAT THE FUCK

guno: who

smackback: KHONJIN

penterclip: On my way! 

penterclip: omw* im not that excited

guno: ????? HOW DID HE GET IN YOUR HOUSE

smackback: I THINK HE PICKED MY LOCK????

smackback: HES EATING MY CEREAL. NOTHING SEEMS TO BE WRONG WITH HIM

penterclip: is he hurt or anything

smackback: NO HE'S JUST???? EATING MY CHEERIOS

smackback: WHAT THE FUCK HE WENT THROUGH THE ENTIRE BOX

guno: oh my god

guno: wheres spag

penterclip: i dont think hes seeing these

penteclip: 3 mins away, im gonna take him home

smackback: CHILL PENT LET HIM DO HIS THING

\--3:45 AM--

smackback: update: pent just left with khonjin, i think pent's gonna take him home.  
\--  
thing #1

\--6:02 AM--

penterclip: you're fucked up, gino.

guno: shit, what are you gonna accuse me of doing this time?

penterclip: you literally led me to believe that khonjin was dead and then made him go back

penterclip: hes not fucking talking to me what the hell did you do to him

guno: 1) he's probably mad at you, considering YOU'RE the reason he left. you have a huge issue with taking responsibility for some reason so you blamed it on me.

guno: 2) i didn't "lead you to believe" shit.

penterclip: mhmm. i know you did something and i know hes gonna spill and when he does i'll kill you. i actually won't hesitate this time.

guno: right, because khonjin definitely doesnt have emotions and TOTALLY doesn't have his own thoughts and feelings about things, yep hes under MY COMPLETE CONTROL

guno: did she drop you when you were a kid or

penterclip: fuck you.  
\--


	7. Shelby's Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings.
> 
> \---FINAL CHAPTER---

\--5:34 PM--

penterclip: kHONJINS CR YING?

guno: ok what the fuck

smackback: WHAT DID YOU DO

penterclip: WELL,

penterclip: SO YEAH I BROUGHT UP MOMS CONTACT

guno: holy shit

smackback: PENT

guno: spag just left the restaurant while staring at his phone angrily

guno: if spag is angry then we're all fucked

penterclip: AND HE ALMOST DELETED IT BUT MISSED THE BUTTON AND THE STARTED SOBBING HYSTERICALLY 

penterclip: BE FORE YOU ASK YEAH I SAID SORRY MULTIPLE TIMES BUT HE'S STILL CRYING SO I'M HOLDIBG HIM?

guno: spag ignored his car

guno: i saw him sprinting down the street

penterclip: P LEASE HELP ME

smackback: you got yourself into this mess, pent.

penterclip: I KNOW I DID 

\---

pento box  
\--4:33 AM--

pizzaslut: are you mad

penterclip: its time to fucking SLEEP khonjin

pizzaslut: are you?

penterclip: what the fuck would i be mad about

pizzaslut: .

penterclip: i mean

penterclip: kind of

penterclip: you scared the living shit out of all of us

penterclip: but im just glad youre home and youre safe

pizzaslut: .

penterclip: how about you just go to your boyfriends house?

pizzaslut: i dont really want to wake spag up

penterclip: im sure he wouldnt mind

pizzaslut: it weirds me out when you get suddenly all calm and caring

penterclip: thanks, khon

pizzaslut: im sorry 

penterclip: im sorry too

penterclip: now try and get some sleep before i shoot something

pizzaslut: well fine then

\---


End file.
